Pokemon Adventure
by Blissey
Summary: Ash and find they have to defeat an evil force so powerful you won't believe it! Will they do it? Find out by reading this!


I don't own pokemon, but I do own Zero, the Pokedestined, and the Ten Wise Pokemon! I also own the Revivify potions! So, if you want to use them, you need my permission!  
  
Pokemon Adventures  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and their pokemon are on another adventure! It's a nice bright day, and things are looking up!  
  
Misty: Ash! You got us lost again!  
  
Well, maybe almost everything!  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika!(Here we go again!)  
  
Togepi: Togebriiiiii!(You said it!)  
  
Brock: Hey, look! What's that!?!*points to an object hurtling at them*  
  
The object hits the ground right in front of them.  
  
Object: Ouch. I must find our leader!  
  
Ash: Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo*spots Ash*: Ash! Where's Togepi?  
  
Togepi: Toge To!(Right here!)  
  
Mewtwo: Good thing I found you! The Ten Wise Pokemon have been realeased!  
  
Pikachu&Togepi: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: HUH!?! YOU CAN TALK!?!  
  
Pikachu: No time to explain!*turns to Mewtwo* Have you told the others?  
  
Mewtwo: Yes! They'll be here soon!  
  
Togepi*turns to Misty*: I'll explain everything as soon as the others get here!  
  
Suddenly….  
  
??????: Prepare for trouble!  
  
??????: And make that double!  
  
??????: To protect the world from devastionation!  
  
??????: To-  
  
Meowth: We don't have time to recite the motto!  
  
Jessie: Why not?  
  
Suddenly, Mew teleports in with Giovanni and Blissey.  
  
Mewtwo: Good! Everyone's here!  
  
??????: You forgot me!  
  
Pikachu: Who are you!?!  
  
Blissey: He's my trainer, Zero!  
  
Pikachu: Oh.  
  
Togepi: Now that everyone's here, I'll explain! Blissey, Pikachu, Meowth, and I make up the Pokedestined!  
  
Misty: The Pokedestined!?! I thought that was just a legend!  
  
Togepi: No, it wasn't. 3,000 years ago we sealed the 10 Wise Pokemon after they tried to conquer the world! But, before they were completely sealed, the leader of the Ten Wise Pokemon cast a spell on me, trapping me inside an egg.  
  
Ash: What about Giovanni?  
  
Togepi: Believe it or not, Giovanni is one of our 3 helpers.  
  
Ash: Who are the other 2?  
  
Togepi: Mew and Mewtwo.  
  
Brock: But, Mewtwo was born in the lab!  
  
Mewtwo: Wrong. I was revived. One of the Ten Wise Pokemon killed me before we were able to seal them!  
  
Ash: Then, why was Team Rocket after Pikachu and Togepi?  
  
Blissey: I told them to do it! It was to get the team back together! Oh well, we're together at last! We'll be able to stop the 10 Wise Pokemon! I hope.  
  
Ash: What about us?  
  
Pikachu: You'll be coming with us!  
  
Misty: Great!  
  
Togepi: The 10 Wise Men are extremely powerful!  
  
Giovanni: The 10 Wise Men are in Star Ocean: The Second Story! It's Ten Wise Pokemon!  
  
Togepi: Oops!  
  
Pikachu: They make every enemy in every pokemon fanfic in the world look like wimps!  
  
Misty: Then, how will we beat them?  
  
Togepi: We're more powerful than average pokemon of our species!  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling is heard, and the ground starts to shake, and a being that resembles the Grim Reaper pops out!  
  
??????: So! You're back together again!?!  
  
Misty*backing away from him*: Who are you!?!  
  
Grim: I'm Grim! One of the 10 Wise Pokemon! I'll leave this as a reminder of our power!  
  
Grim starts gathering up energy, and shoots a beam at Togepi!  
  
Togepi: Noooooooo!!!!!!  
  
As the beam hits Togepi, he explodes!  
  
Misty: Noooooo!!!!! You shall die!!!!!*runs at Grim and punches him over the horizon*  
  
Ash: Wow! Did you see that!?!  
  
Misty: I don't care! Togepi is gone forever!  
  
Blissey: Not so!*pulls out a vial of liquid out of her pouch and proceeds to pour some on Togepi's remains*  
  
All of a sudden…..  
  
Togepi: Where am I?  
  
Misty: Togepi! You're alive!  
  
Blissey: That was a Revivify Potion! It'll revive anyone it touches! I have 14 more!  
  
Ash: How'd you get them?  
  
Blissey: After the Ten Wise Pokemon were sealed up, I stole them from their base!  
  
Misty: Oh.  
  
Zero: But, how can you speak?  
  
Blissey: It's a long story! Togepi told you a condensed version! I'll tell you the complete version after we defeat the 10 Wise Pokemon!  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
??????: Your lack of defence is pathetic, Grim! Here's the Defence Stone!*gives Grim the Defence Stone*  
  
Grim: I know. The Pokedestined put flaws in all of us when they sealed us!  
  
??????: Why didn't you finish them off!?! They should be destroyed before they regain their full power!  
  
Grim: Well, I did kill Togepi! Unless…  
  
??????: Unless what?  
  
Grim: Unless Blissey has those Revivify Potions she stole from me!  
  
??????: How many were there?  
  
Grim: 15.  
  
??????: Well, I'll face them next! My ability to transform into anything I touch will come in handy! Too bad I can't control it!  
  
?????? leaves the room.  
  
??????: Do you really think Blitto can defeat them?  
  
??????: Of course!  
  
It looks like our heroes are in a spot of trouble! Will they be able to destroy the 10 Wise Pokemon? Find out in the next chapter! Of course, you won't find out the answer to that question for a while yet! R&R! Also, I haven't thought of names for the other 8, so if you have a suggestion, E- mail it to Blissmew@Yahoo.com! Also include who it evolves from! I won't accept names that are in the reviews, as I want the names to remain secret until I reveal them! I'll only use the first 8 I get! 


End file.
